Memories in the rain the 2nd
by Saidry
Summary: Un jour pluvieux, il se tient devant elle, pret a se battre pour la protéger...tout comme lui se soirlà, et elle ne peut toujour rien faire.... Ichiru. Petite référence à Kaien.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories in the rain...(the 2nd)**

Le combat entre le holow et le jeune shinigamiavait duré une éternité. Un coup bien placé du roux aurait du le pulvériser mais un gest de l'adversaire lui fit perdre de sa puissance et envoyavalser l'énorme sabre. Profitant de l'occasion, le monstre l'ança l'offensive contre la jeune fille qui avait regardé le combat sans le voir, a travers ses grands yeux empreints de douleur. Son visage entier criait souffrance mais les larmes semblaient réservées a une autre occasion. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Elle voyait le coup, le danger, la mort s'approcher. Elle ferma les yeux, seule chose dont elle fut encore capable. Elle s'était résignée, avait accepté son sort. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi, elle avait été trop faible pour le protéger, trop faible pour le sauver et aujourd'hui trop faible pour se battre. Maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans son coeur, elle comptait bien lui éviter le pire. Elle était prête pour lui et se préparait au choc.

Avait-il plu récement? Non. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle de grosses goutes ruisseler le long de son visage? De grosses goutes...chaudes...avec une odeure particulière...qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'attaque ne l'avait pas frappée, quelque chose avait dû la stopper. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'estomac noué, le corp tremblant, Rukia comprit et rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait redouté, le spectacle le plus horrible qu'elle ait vu depuis ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, avec Kaien,ce dont elle était prête a sacrifier sa vie pour ne plus jamais avoir a le supporter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[-KOOOOOOON!...

ndla.(je blague, et y a que moi qui trouve sa drôle apparement...")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ICHIGOOOOOOO!!

[ndla: là c'est la version vrai"


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de récuperer son arme, l'avait protégée, de son corps. Les énormes "doights" du Hollow transperçant l'épaule ensanglanté d'Ichigo ne semblaient pas pouvoir se libérer. En regardant mieux, Rukia comprit que son jeune ami bloquait ceux-ci afin d'immobiliser la seule arme du monstre. Le problème c'est que s'il continuait à sagiter comme ça, la plaie, ou plutôt le trou, s'agrandirait, Ichigo perdrait beaucoup trop de sang et il risquerait de ...

-Rukia! cria-t-il, visiblement à bout de force, Attrape mon zanpakuto!Dépêches-toi!

Le Hollow continuait à gigoter en poussant des hurlements pour se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune téméraire, continuant, au passage, à agrandir la blessure.

Les informations avaient du mal à s'insinuer à travers le brouillard du cerveau de la jeune fille...Ichigo était là, souffle coupé, l'épaule déversant son sang sur sa tunique, il attendait, il attendait quelque chose... Zanpakuto?

Rukia chercha le sabre du regard et le repéra a moin de trois mètres des combattants. Son corps avait de lui-même pris la décision de se jetter dessus. Il pesait lourd et Rukia dû le trainer derrière elle. Elle devait rammener son arme à Ichigo, pour qu'il puisse se battre pour se protéger, se sauver...Non. Elle voulait qu'il se batte pour elle, encore, qu'il la protège et la sauve. Encore une fois. Rukia se dégoutait d'elle-même d'être aussi égoïste. C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle souleva l'imposant sabre et qu'elle visa la tête, sous le regard plus que surprit du Shinigami.

Il y eu un craquement sourd. Zangetsu avait tranché le masque d'un coup, un seul. L'ennemi vaincu se volatilisa. Libéré, Ichigo tomba à genoux. Dans les bras de Rukia.


	3. Chapter 3

-Pourquoi... murmura-t-elle, une boule grosse comme le poing dans la gorge.

POURQUOI? répéta-t-elle plus fort. Tu tenait tant que ça à mourir?

Ichigo releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.Malgré sa souffrance son visage était bon, son regard doux et son sourire triste.

-Non, je ne pouvait simplement pas te laisser mourir, commencat-il. J'ai promis a Byakuya de veiller sur toi, s'il apprenait que je t'ai laissé mourir, il me tuerait.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber, fine et légère. Le visage du jeune Ichigo était denudé de toute trace de douleur (ndla: faut l'faire, avec un trou dans l'épaule).

"Ichigo ne pleure plus depuis longtemps" disait-on. Cependant, la pluie traçait sur son visage les larmes des sentiments qu'il refoulait.

Rukia ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses larmes s'étaient enfin mises à couler. Il l'avait protégée. Elle s'était battue et, cette fois, avait gagné (ndla: rapport a l'histoire de Kaien, pour ceux qu'aurait pas comprit). Le visage d'Ichigo était à présent baigné de larmes factices. Rukia se mit à sangloter.

-Merci...lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ichigo savait à qui elle pensait (ndla: le pauvre qu'elle a pas pu sauver T.T).

-...Ben ouais, imagine un peu, si j't'avait laissé, Byakuya m'aurait tué, Renji et Kon auraient été encore plus chiants que d'habitude, et ça, non merci! continua-t-l pour détourner la conversation.

-Pardon! pleura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne pouvait plus maitriser.

-Hein, mais pourquoi tu t'excuse tout à coup? s'etonna Ichigo un rien embarassé.

-...Tu t'es bléssé, à cause de moi, et puis... et puis...

-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j''avait pas l'habitude. Et c'est pas A CAUSE de toi que je me suis bléssé, mais parce que j'avait décidé de te protéger. Et pui,s c'est pas aussi grave que ç'a en a l'air... enchaina-t-il en jettant (pour la première fois) un coup d'oeil à sa blessure.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, la pluie tentant vainement de faire disparaitre ces ultimes traces de faiblesse.

C'est à cet instant que sa vue se brouilla et qu'il ressentit la douleur le foudroyer.

Cest à ce moment qu'il (re)tomba dans les bras de Rukia, inanimé.

Ichigo s'était battu jusqu'à la fin pour elle.

Les larmes toujours présentes, Rukia passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et le serra contre elle.

Il s'était battu pour elle. Elle avait vaincu pour lui.

Et ils continueraient...


End file.
